


Now my life is sweet like Christmas cinnamon

by Ovary_Exploder



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adults, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cliche, Crushes, Cute, Cute Dog, Eddie Kaspbrak Gets Divorced, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie and Mike are so precious, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Reddie, Richie Tozier is Whipped, i love them, overuse of swearwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovary_Exploder/pseuds/Ovary_Exploder
Summary: Eddie is a grumpy New Yorker, freshly divorced. He loves to hate everything and lives alone with his adorable dog. Little does he know, his life is about to be changed when he meets his new neighbour and his friends.In other words : this is a very cliché fic about finding love at an unexpected moment
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Eddie Kaspbrak, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Now my life is sweet like Christmas cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyAceCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAceCream/gifts).



> First of all I would like to thank my two incredible friends who gave me the motivation to write this story (@andyacecream on Instagram, and my other friend doesn't have social media)
> 
> Important note : in this fic Stan and Patty celebrate Christmas in a non-religious way ! 
> 
> Also, English is not my native language so the text may contain some mistakes, tell me if you see any of them ;)
> 
> Enjoy reading and Merry Christmas (a bit late but whatever)

**

It was a rainy day of December. The weather was seemingly deciding to replace snow by streams of cold rain, making all the New Yorkers even more grumpy than usual. On Derry Street, where our story takes place, a giant puddle was spreading outside a modest building.

“Fucking shithole of a city” Eddie muttered as he stepped right into it for the seventh time this week. It had been raining non-stop since he moved out, as if the stars were trying to send him a sign. A sign telling him he made the wrong choice moving in here. It seemed that his whole life had been filled with wrong choices: first his marriage, his job and now his attempt at moving on.

Eddie hated New York City because it reminded him of his failed marriage. Hated his boring-ass job because he couldn’t stand his unbearable boss and unfunny coworkers. Hated rain because everything seemed to be at least ten time dirtier. He hated a whole tone of things to be honest. Mostly because he suffered from OCDs, probably due to years of living with both neurotic mother and then wife. One of the few things he didn’t hate however, was his adorable, lovely and fluffy little Pomeranian. She was his ray of sunshine in all this current darkness. Of course his ex-wife had disliked Penny right off the bat. But Eddie had soon realized that Myra had a certain hatred for all the things that made him happy anyway. For sure, the divorce wasn’t one of his bad choices.

As Eddie shook his soaked shoe, Penny was joyfully jumping in the puddles around them. Even with his gloomy mood he couldn’t stop the smile of adoration that spread on his face. They walked together towards the courtyard, Penny suddenly rushing past him when she saw two other dogs playing in the muddy grass. Eddie sighed slowly, already thinking about the dirt and mud intruding Penny’s fur. However, it was always his dog’s well-being first and foremost, he couldn’t stop her from having fun just because he was a neat freak. He leaned against the orange brick wall, relaxing a bit as he kept an eye on Penny. He tried to do the meditation exercises his therapist mentioned to him. Eddie thought it was just a waste of time but did it anyways. His mind started to wander, going from one problem to another, doing the opposite of relaxation. His thoughts were interrupted when the horrendous smell of smoke invaded his pure nostrils. He turned his head only to be confronted with two _grown ups_ engrossed in a conversation, standing before of the porch. Without giving a second thought, Eddie rushed toward them. “Oi dickheads!” he shouted, sporting his most furious glare.

The lanky raven haired man and the quite beautiful (Eddie had to admit) red-haired woman beside him turned their head towards him in perfect sync. They looked quite affronted by Eddie’s wording. “You may not have payed attention but we’re in a confined public space. It’ll be appreciated if you could _not smoke_ in there. Some of us want to preserve their healthy lungs.”

The guy stared at Eddie in disbelief and then with a cheeky grin he took a drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke directly on Eddie’s face as the redhead let out a giggle. Eddie instantly saw red. “Are you a complete retard?! I can’t believe the nerve! Get that shit out of my sight!” he shouted in a fume.

The redhead girl raised her hands in a surrender gesture, letting go of her cigarette, stepping on it with her yellow stilettos. That fucker next to her however didn’t seem to catch on and was still standing here, looking like the idiot he was. His eyes were fixed on Eddie, who was about a head smaller than him so it seemed like the guy was looking down on him. Which he probably was. Eddie watched as the guy’s eyes traveled up and down his body. _Was that bastard checking him out?_ He felt his blood boiling through his veins and opened his mouth, ready to shout another load of profanities when the guy interjected.

“Wow chill out dude, you’re as red as Santa’s pants.” he said calmly. Eddie’s eyes widened so much he thought they might fall. He couldn’t believe he was dealing with this situation. When he thought he was about to burst, the woman placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay” she said picking her friend’s cigarette and throwing it in the ashtray. “Look we’re clean now”. Eddie crunched up his nose and leaned away from her touch. He highly doubted _clean_ was the appropriate word to use right now. The man let out a gasp and made an exaggerated outraged face as he watched his cigarette dying down in the ashtray. “Hey, it’s a patio, we’re authorize to smoke in there.” he said, annoyed. Before Eddie knew it, he found himself engaged in a stare war (ha see what I did here lmao) with the dude, while the girl just looked back and forth between the two of them, a knowing smile on her face. “It’s fine Richie, leave the poor guy alone. He’s probably nothing better to do than annoy other people.”

The named Richie choked on a laugh while Eddie couldn’t believe his ears. From an external point of view, she was right, Eddie was a bit pathetic. However he wasn’t having any of it and was ready to fight back. “Excuse you?” he said trying to stay composed. “Sorry yeah, I’m just a ‘poor guy’ who’d prefer to avoid having burnt lungs? I mean, if we’re gonna be neighbors, we better fix the fucking boundaries right now!” he shouted. Probably feeling her owner’s distress, Penny dashed towards the three of them, barking like crazy. She started growling at Richie’s direction, drool leaking from her muzzle.

“Wow this is your dog pal? Looks just like you, small, cute and angry” Richie stated with his definitely annoying voice, looking smug as hell.

“Shut up! You shut up now!” Eddie snarled, face reddening, maybe not just from anger. He picked up his dog, eyes throwing daggers at the guy. “Come on Penny, fun time is over” he said as he entered the building without giving a second glance behind him. He heard a muffled laughed followed by the redhead mumbling something he couldn’t catch. Richie’s voice however, echoed when he pressed his friend to “shut the hell up you demonic ginger”.

**

  
  


The next day, Eddie woke up on his uncomfortable mattress that was laying on the peacock blue carpeted floor. He was feeling even more empty than his whole furniture-less apartment. He glanced at his alarm and noticed that the removal truck will be coming in one hour. He got up with an intense lack of motivation but then still tried stretching up a bit. When he opened his bedroom door, Penny leaped on him, licking his face happily. “Hi sweetie, today’s the big day uh! We’re moving in for good.” he murmured in a raspy voice as his dog was wriggling in his arms.

He had been living in the building for a week, only with the bare necessities and he was now finally able to move all his things in. His best friend Mike was coming to help him, while their other friend, Stan, was unfortunately (for Eddie) unable to leave his home. Indeed, his wife and him just became parents of twins a few days ago. And even if Eddie didn’t show it, he was incredibly happy for them since they struggled for years to have kids. He also wouldn’t admit it, but he thought the babies were adorable.

He was sipping his strawberry tea when Mike called him to join him outside as the truck was arriving. Seeing Mike gave him a warm feeling he didn’t know he was lacking. Eddie engulfed him in a tight hug. He hadn’t seen his friend since his divorce and was relieved when Mike returned his hug with the same enthusiasm. “Hey” Eddie breathed “it’s been a while, I missed you.” he murmured.

“Me too Eddie, I’m glad you’re finally out of this fucking mess.” It was no secret that Mike and Stan strongly disapproved of his marriage with Myra.

“Yeah, it feels good. Being able to breathe a bit, you know?” He said, a sad smile on his face. Mike nodded and clasped him again briefly, stroking his back. “Well let’s get into it so you can finally call this apartment your home!” he said with his usual enthusiasm.

As they carried the furniture, they talked about Mike’s new job. He finally managed to make his childhood dream come true and open his own library. Through the years he had collected an impressive number of archives about every subject that interested him. Mostly unsolved murder cases. It was weird to most of people, but Eddie didn’t mind a bit. After all, Stan, Mike and him had always been seen as weird, so they were kind of made for each other.

As they laughed and discussed, Eddie forgot his troubles for a moment. Mike had that power to make everything better, and Eddie was so glad he had managed to maintain this friendship. It was mid afternoon when they started moving the boxes of smaller objects. They were both quite exhausted. "It's too heavy! Why's Stanley never here when we need him?!" Eddie complained, carrying what must certainly be the lightest box of all.

"Stop your whining dude, you know Stan and Patty are pretty busy right now, don't be a brat." Mike rolled his eyes, holding multiples items in his arms.

"I’m not a brat. I’m just saying, what a coincidence that they’re having babies at the same time I’m moving” Eddie replied, frowning.

"Okay now it’s ridiculous. Let me correct, you're a drama queen Eddie. Tell me again, who decided to live at the 5th floor in a building with no lift? If there’s one person to blame, it’s certainly not Stan.” Mike said, torn between exasperation and amusement.

Eddie pouted but said nothing. Mike was right, he always was. It was frustrating. But Mike also was a loyal friend who always tried to be helpful and understanding. In Eddie’s eyes, he was the best and he could never be angry at him. "Hopefully you're here Mikey. So strong and handsome, dunno what I'll do without you. I should have married you-"

"Eddie," Mike sighed "I love you but shut up and carry that damn box upstairs."

Eddie smiled and entered the stairwell, the box covering his eyesight a bit. It contained pretty fragile stuff, mostly dishes he got as marriage gifts. He was climbing the stairs when he suddenly collided with something hard but somehow soft. That something let out a muffled breath as Eddie lost his balance and the let the box crash on the floor in a deafening sound. A strong grip on his shoulder prevented Eddie to share the same fate.

“Holy shit can’t you just watch where you’re going!” he said, getting riled up. He raised his head and his eyes nearly burnt at the sight of the bright yellowish shirt the man towering him was wearing. He looked at the guy’s face and recognition flashed in both of their eyes.

"Well, you’re a feisty one. Oh and, you run into me by the way, not the other way around” Richie said, raising an eyebrow, a content expression on his handsome face. _Wait, since when’_ _s_ _this fucker handsome!_ Eddie felt heat coming up to his cheeks. "Well you could have retained the box at least... It's all broken now" Eddie mumbled. But he didn’t even sound convincing to himself. He couldn’t care less about the broken plates to be honest. He snorted at the situation, it was a perfect metaphor to his marriage.

"I thought that rescuing you was more important than whatever is in that box.” The man answered with a cocky grin. Eddie noticed Richie’s hand was still gripping his shoulder, so he gave a shrug to dismiss it. He frowned a bit when he felt his body tense up. _What was the matter with him?_ He was not the kind to blush so easily. He went to pick up the box but a hand stopped him and he found himself starring, once again, diving into big blue eyes. The guy glasses were ultra-thick, as well as the lenses. He was sporting a grizzled stubble and wearing that bright yellow shirt over what seemed to be a pajama shirt. Eddie didn’t realize he was checking the guy out until the latter loudly cleared his throat. At this moment, someone showed up, saving Eddie from embarrassment. "Rich what you're waiting for, we're late alread--" the newcomer stopped when he saw Eddie.

"Oh you're the new neighbor right? I knew I saw someone was moving in. I'm Bill, we're gonna be next-door neighbors! It’s nice to finally meet you man. Sorry we're kinda in a hurry right now but when we get back we can give you a hand for the moving?" he said, glancing at Mike when the latter entered the staircase. "Is that okay with you?"

Eddie's broken plates, embarrassment and anger were long forgotten as he just stood here, staring at Bill in disbelief, mouth hanging open.

“Sure, that’s cool man.” Mike replied as he subtlety elbowed Eddie. Bill flashed them a wide smile. Richie, however, was frowning.

"Okay! I know where to find you anyway. See you later guys!" Bill responded gleefully. He waved at them, and only Mike waved back because Eddie was still starstruck and his brain seemed have stopped functioning. Richie followed Bill towards the door. "Bye cutie" he said addressing Eddie, who was paying him no mind. “Bye Handsome” he then said to Mike, winking at him and leaving the staircase. As the door shut, Mike turned to his friend and wriggled his hand before Eddie’s eyes. “Eddie what's the matter. You stared at the poor guy for ages. Hopefully he was being too polite to point it out.” Eddie mumbled something incomprehensible, and finally picked up his box.

"What was that?" Mike said raising an eyebrow. Eddie cleared his throat and spoke louder, "That was Bill Denbrough... I'm neighbor with Bill frickin’ Denbrough." he exclaimed shaking his head. Mike's eyes opened comically wide. "Wow, isn't he that writer you’ve been fanboying over for, like... the past ten years?"

"I’m a forty years old man, I don’t _fanboy_ , thank you very much _._ ” Eddie responded, the flush on his cheeks saying otherwise.

“Then what was that huh?” Mike grinned like an idiot.

“It was me freaking out Mike! We’re literally next-door neighbors!”

"Well, That’s pretty great.” Mike answered, not quite understanding Eddie’s fear. Eddie put his head in his hands, sighing loudly. "God no, you have no idea what you're talking about. What am I going to do??" he asked once they entered his apartment.

"Act like a normal neighbor? I mean you don’t even have to communicate with him. Just say ‘hello-good-day’ and be awkward when you’re both climbing the stairs and have nothing to say to each other. Also, the guy seems pretty normal. Doesn’t seem to be big-headed. I’d be more concerned about his friend if I were you. Noticed how the guy ogled you?”

Eddie shrugged it off and groaned heavily, "But Mike, he's gonna see that tone of books of him I possess. And he's gonna think I'm a complete weirdo who moved next to him just to stalk!”

Mike shook his head. “You’re imagining things Eddie. It’s fine, just tell the guy that you’re a big fan. If you’re lucky he’ll let you read unreleased manuscripts”

Eddie gave him an unimpressed glare.

"He must be used to people recognizing him anyway. Maybe that’s why he ignored your staring… Don’t be like that Eddie, It's not like you have a crush on him!" Mike patted his friend’s back. Eddie nervously chewed on his nail. "You don't right?" Mike inquired raising an eyebrow.

"No, god, Mike I don't have a crush on Bill Denbrough! He's just a fucking great writer and I’ll lose my shit every time I’ll see him now.” Eddie whined.

"Don't be stupid Eddie, he's just like you and me." Mike finally said, putting a stop to this conversation

At the end of the day Mike and Eddie finally managed to move everything except the navy blue couch that was way too heavy. Eddie just had time to hide his Denbrough’s books collection when the latter knocked at his door. He let out a sharp breath and opened it. Facing him was Bill Denbrough in all his glory, sporting a kind smile, wearing a simple checked shirt. Beside him stood Richie, who had changed into a questionably funny Christmas sweater with an embroidered dinosaur and a pun that said **Tree-Rex**. Eddie also recognized the redhead woman he had an altercation with just the day before. His hands were suddenly sweaty.

"Hello again, hope we're not too late, we brought workforce" Bill said, clueless to Eddie’s angst slowly growing up. The woman stepped up towards him. "Hi I'm Beverly! We already met I recon? Nice to properly meet you" she said grinning, holding out her hand. Eddie felt a bit shameful. He thought about apologizing when Richie interrupted. "Yeah cutie, we met multiple time now, maybe you should tell us your name".

Eddie's apologies died in this throat at the instant. He glanced at Beverly, who didn’t seem to resent Eddie for his behavior. _Nevermind_ _then_ Eddie thought as he shook her hand with his sweaty one. He grimaced when he realized it. Once again, Beverly wasn’t showing any sign of disgust or revulsion. "I'm Eddie, this is Mike" he gestured toward the living room where is friend was opening a cardboard. A wide smile spread on Richie’s face. “Eddie. It’s perfect. It rhymes with cutie, and with Richie”

“And Richard rhymes with dickwad” Eddie replied, not amused. Beverly gave him a fist bump, “I like you dude! I have a good reason to help you now so let’s get started!” she said with enthusiasm as Richie accused her of betrayal.

They finally managed to move the couch, after many failed attempts and giggles. Penny was walking around and barking heavily at them. She even bit Richie when he stepped too close to Eddie for her liking. In order to thank them Eddie invited his new friends, _could he call_ _them_ _that yet,_ to dinner. It was already late so he made a simple dish: spaghetti. It earned him a new nickname given by Richie.

Actually, as the conversation went on, he learned that Richie lived in the same street as them, that’s why he was always at Bill’s. Beverly and her husband, Benjamin just got married and lived in a house near Central Park. Ben had designed it since he as an architect, Beverly showed him some picture and Eddie was actually very impressed. Beverly told him she was a fashion designer. Eddie was quite dumbfounded that they all seemed to be quite successful. He wondered what was Richie’s job, but he rather wouldn’t admit it aloud, so it stayed a mystery.

That night, Eddie had a very confusing dream. Richie and him were playing Street Fighter in the sewers, surrounded by greywater and dressed as clowns. He didn’t even try to google what that dream could mean.

  
  


**

  
  


Winter seemed to have finally settled in the city. It was mid-December and the tourists were going to have their long awaited White Christmas in NYC. Eddie however, as most of townies wasn’t thrilled by the idea of snow. He walked into the almost empty street, his bed hair hidden under a soft wooled beanie, his parka engulfing his body. He put on his lined gloves and buried his hands in his pockets. At least he was relieved that it was not raining anymore. It was 7 o’clock, the boulevard was calm and not much cars were to be seen. The sun was slowly raising up, glowing rays landing on the snow.

It reminded Eddie of his childhood when they would do snow angels at Mike’s farm. They always ended up getting a cold and Eddie’s mother would freak out. He sighed a bit because many of his good memories were kind of spoiled by his control freak mother.

“Hi Eddie!” he was cut in his thoughts by Bill’s unmistakable gleeful voice behind him. He turned, giving his neighbor a small smile. After one week, and some shameful moments of intense fanboying, Eddie finally managed to get accustomed at the idea of living next to Bill Denbrough. He mumbled a short salutation, his voice still rough with sleep.

“Didn’t get much sleep?” Bill asked, taking in Eddie’s appearance.

“Mmh, upstairs neighbors are kinda loud. They walk around with metal shoes I swear.” Eddie grumbled and Bill laughed.

“Speaking of noisy neighbors, I’m throwing a party tonight. Well not exactly a party, more like a monthly gathering between close friends. We’re usually doing game night or movie marathon. Do you wanna come?”

Eddie looked at him disbelief, because in his forty years of life, nobody ever invited him to a movie marathon. Sure he had had them with Mike and Stan, but never with his neighbors or people that he didn’t knew well. He didn’t go to parties, despised them even. Dealing with people gave him severe anxiety issues.

“Won’t it be a problem with your other friends?” he asked, hoping Bill would understand his hesitation.

“Oh no you already know them anyway. Well, you could meet Ben, Bev’s husband! And besides, she’s the one that suggested inviting you” Bill replied. Eddie took a moment to think about it. He liked Beverly. He saw her many times since his moving and they always had pleasant conversations. She also was divorced from an abusive husband. Even if their paths were very different, he related to her in some ways. He had taking a liking in Richie too. He would never admit it in a million years, but the guy was always at the back of his mind.

“Meaning Richie will be there?” Eddie asked, not sure if he could put a name of the feeling weighing down his stomach.

“You want him to be?” Bill asked, a shit eating grin on his face

“Quite the contrary actually” Eddie lied with conviction. Bill hummed, septic, but replied anyway “I don’t think he’ll be able to make it anyway. He’s very busy at this time of the year. He’s got a time-consuming job.”

“Oh okay” Eddie said, disappointment dropping in his voice. He was even more curious about Richie’s job now.

“You can bring Mike and you other friend with you if you want. Stanley was it?”

Eddie nodded. Actually he thought it was quite a good idea. Stan hadn’t go out since his twins’ birth, as he was the one taking the parental leave. Eddie thought he could use a break. “I’m gonna message them then”.

“So you’ll come?” Bill asked happily.

“I guess? Yes sure, I mean- if it’s okay with your friends”

“It really is Eddie, don’t worry. We appreciated dinner at yours last time” Bill said grinning widely “Besides you and Mike spoke highly of Stanley, I’ll be glad to meet him!”

“Hum okay, I’m a bit late to work so I’m gonna go, should I bring something tonight?”

“No, no need, don’t worry. Well maybe some movie recommendations.” Bill replied thoughtfully

“Okay, then have a good day Bill” Eddie said as he headed to the bus stop.

“Party starts at six! See you tonight Eddie!”

Eddie watched as Bill started up his expensive blue Maserati, the engine roaring. He sighed as he climbed inside the old greenish bus. He hated public transportation. The bacteria, the noise, the people. Especially at this time of the year. Sick people absolutely terrified him. Hearing the sneezing and coughing gave him chills so he tried to shut himself from the world. It was however, difficult to ignore the hysterical baby, crying just behind him. Until now, Eddie had always managed to avoid the bus and the subway, but since Myra kept their car and he hadn’t had enough money to afford a new one yet, he was stuck with it. Trying to set his mind out of this hell he took his phone out and typed a text to the chat group he had with Stan, Patty and Mike. He frowned when he saw that Mike had changed his nickname.

 **Eddie Spaghetti :** _ **S**_ **o Bill just invited me to his monthly gathering party** **2night** **, asked to bring you** **2** **.** **Mike I t** **hink he has a crush** **on u** **;** **)** **(also what with the nickname dude it sucks)**

**Manly Mike : You text like a teenager Eddie. Sure I can go, but what about you, really want to go? Who’s coming?**

**Eddie Spaghetti : Bev and her husband, Bill, you and Stan I guess. I think I can handle it, they’re pretty chill. @StanTheMan, what do you say?**

**Stan The Man : Sure I can’t wait to meet that Richie guy you can’t shut up about.**

**E** **ddie Spaghetti : I’m** **only** **talking bout him ‘cause he’s a pain in the ass! Besides he’s not coming 2nite.**

**Manly Mike : what a shame**

**Stan The Man :** **yes pity! Wanted to see Eddie’s crush**

 **Eddie Spaghetti : He’s NOT my crush guys! Should I mention** _**again** _ **that I’m 40?**

**Manly Mike : Start texting as I you were then**

**Stan The Man : Touché. Whatever, gotta go, babies are crying**

**Manly Mike : Be strong Stan! see you!**

Eddie and Mike continued texting until he got to work. When he entered the building, his smile quickly faded away at the look the receptionist gave him. _Here we go, another dreadful day_ _in Nowhereland._

  
  


**

  
  


The three of them arrived at the party almost an hour late. They spent ages arguing over which movie to choose. Mike, being a book dork, outright refused any movie adaptation, Stanley hated super heroes movies and Eddie loathed horror movies. They finally settled for Love Actually, classic but at least it was seasonal.

During the evening, Eddie’s apprehensions died one by one. Everyone was getting along just fine. Mike and Bill were sharing their common passion for books, Stan and Ben talked about children while Eddie found a great friend in Beverly. He thought her and Ben made an adorable couple. She explained to him that they were childhood sweethearts but only got together recently, after Beverly’s divorce. They talked a lot about it actually and Eddie confessed that he was anxious about starting to date again. He didn’t even know if he actually wanted to. He felt like he never knew what love was, and never had any relationship besides Myra. Beverly took time to reassure him “You don’t have to be in a relationship right away, or ever. It’s fine, as long as you can turn the page and be happy. The most important, I think, is to relearn how to love yourself” she had said in a comforting voice. Eddie believed her, but loving himself was even harder than loving someone else.

  
  


**

  
  


Later in the evening, he found himself in a conversation with Stan and Bill about cats and dogs. Both Stan and Bill were maintaining that cats were outright the better pet. Eddie spoke animatedly about his love for dogs. Bill however was a bit out of it as he was frowning at his phone, obviously texting someone. “It’s Richie” he informed them. At the mention of Richie’s name, Eddie’s stomach flipped. He felt something dangerously close to ache.

They played the new Mario Kart as Ben had joked that it “looked like a college party”. Eddie wouldn’t know any of it but still nodded along with the other. Eddie and Stanley were cheer-leading after Mike when he and Bill found themselves battling for pole position. At 9.30 pm an unannounced Richie entered the apartment, a pile of pizzas in his arms.

“Trashmouth, you’re here at last!” Bev exclaimed, rushing toward the pizzas “I’m starving, did you take one with pineapples?”

Richie made a disgusted face “Yes Bev, even if this abomination shouldn’t even be named a pizza.”

Eddie throw a glance at Bill who shrugged his shoulders. Eddie then took Richie’s appearance in. The man was obviously exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, snowflakes glimmering in his untamed grayish mop of hair. He was a gorgeous mess and Eddie’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“My agent finally let me go, damn I hate that fucking Christmas sho-” he cut off when he spotted Eddie sitting at the bottom of the couch. His face lighted up. “Eddie Spaghetti! You’re here!” He exclaimed, heading toward him. He stood beside Eddie, his hand ruffling Eddie’s tamed locks.

“Get off me, dipshit!” Eddie groaned, his entire face and neck flushing.

“Always a kind word for me baby” Richie smiled as he turned his gaze to Stan, who was sitting cross legged on the couch. Richie’s hand was now lightly stroking Eddie’s hair. “Hey, I don’t know you”, he said offering his hand to Eddie’s friend “I’m Richie, obviously”.

Stan grinned impishly, “And I’m Eddie’s boyfriend” he replied, gripping Richie’s palm hard. Richie’s mouth dropped open and his hand immediately fell off Eddie’ head. The latter let out a little whine.

“Stan! Why would you say that!” Eddie complained, looking at Richie with his puppy eyes, “Richie, this is Stanley, my very straight friend, who’s _married_ to a womanwith whom he has two kids.” he stated, glaring at Stan. “And I’m single” he added but cringed internally at his own words. Why was he so focused on letting Richie know that he was available? While he’s literally been telling Beverly he wasn’t looking for a relationship.

“Well Eddie, I’m your friend, and I’m a boy.” Stan said grinning like the little shit he was.

“Yes in two separate words!” Eddie complained. Stan and Bill exchanged a knowing look. Well at least they got along pretty well. “I just needed to see something Eddie”, Stan whispered in his ear. Richie sighed in what seemed to be relief and joined Eddie’s on the floor, stealing a cushion from Stan and offered it to Eddie. “So how was your day Eds?” he asked with care. Eddie didn’t want to darken the mood by complaining about his shitty day, he’d rather enjoy the evening so he brushed the question off and got himself in a comfortable position, drawing closer to Richie.

As the movie played they all have a little comment to make. Richie kept complaining about the implausible story line of Mark. “Damn that guy’s in love with his best friend not his best friend’s wife! They got his character completely wrong. It sucks.” Richie said to whomever was listening to his constant rambling. Eddie nodded “Yeah, I was a little disappointed too” he replied, stretching his legs and his thigh brushed against Richie’s. Fire ran through his cheeks and his body stilled. Richie wasn’t showing any sign of discomfort and all but leaned into Eddie’s space, their arms now touching. Eddie felt warm all over, but didn’t really knew how to act in a natural way. He was a stranger to the whole flirting world. He and Richie pursued their commentating, whispering into each other ear. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn’t notice the knowing glances Ben and Bev shared.

As the credits were rolling on the screen, Eddie suddenly got up, “Shit I’ve got to take Penny on a walk.” He glanced at his watch, and sighed in relief, he didn’t miss his usual schedule. Richie followed him towards the door, sliding in his ripped black converses. “Coming with you! I love dogs, and dogs love me” he bragged. Eddie didn’t even had time to protest as Richie was already opening his arms for Penny. The dog, however, rushed towards him and barked, trying to bit his calf. “Wow, your dog got rabies uh? How come she’s treating me that way” Richie asked offended.

“She doesn’t like idiots” Eddie replied, patting Penny’s head lovingly.

“I mean you two are cute as hell, but she’s completely demonic” Richie added had they walked in the cold street. Penny was leading the way, her tail happily swinging. The sky was completely clear from clouds, stars sparkling in this dark blue veil. The only light source came from the flickering Christmas tinsels people hanged in their gardens. They walked in comfortable silence for a moment until Richie filled it up again with constant rambling. Eddie dreaded awkward and heavy silences. However it didn’t feel like any of that with Richie. While Eddie always stressed out about finding ways to fill a conversation, it wasn’t a struggle at all for Richie. The man evidently wasn’t familiar with the concept of taking a rest.

He asked Eddie questions about himself, his dog and he was also mostly rambling and making stupid jokes. And Eddie laughed at them. He laughed with the bottom of his heart, because despite anything, Richie knew how to handle jokes. Richie was natural and Eddie felt comfortable around him. He even surprised himself as he actually got himself into the conversation, interacting naturally without thinking about his every answers or how dumb his words could make him sound. It was like talking with his closest friends. He shared stories about Penny, adoringly, and was so engrossed that he didn’t notice Richie’s soft gaze on him. Their bubble broke suddenly as Eddie let out a heavy sneeze.“Shit forgot my scarf!” he whined. Right away, he felt something incredibly soft and warm being wrapped around his neck. Richie’s scarf. It smelled of cold tobacco and cinnamon, with a bit of Richie’s own scent. “The hell you’re doin’?” Eddie grumbled.

“Right I’m taking it back if you’re so determined to freeze your balls off.” Richie made a move to get his scarf back but Eddie slapped his hand away and nuzzled into the fabric. Richie caught his hand and held it for a second. Time stilled. Eddie wanted to hold this warm hand forever. Richie made him feel things he never thought he could feel. He cleared his throat and Richie released his hand. Eddie noticed, as Richie turned to watch Penny, that his cheeks were rosy. The latter grinned as the dog was playing with excitement in the snow. “Your dog’s a real clown” he stated fondly

“You’re the clown” Eddie replied, his expression mirroring Richie’s

“Aw you’re so cute Eds. You’re like a sunflower” Richie lightly pinched Eddie’s cheek.

“Are you three years old dude? Also why a fucking sunflower”

“It suits you honey.” Richie replied with brutal sincerity, making Eddie’s heartbeat hammering.

They walked a bit more and stopped on a bridge to admire the view. A pleasant atmosphere surrounded them as they watched the stars’ reflection on the dark water. It was amazing, Eddie never thought New York could be this beautiful. Richie’s voice was deep when he asked “Mind if I ask you a personal question Eds?” hesitation hardly hidden,

“I only mind that you call me Eds.” he replied playfully. Richie starred at Eddie with something close to fondness, hand coming up to rest on Eddie’s cheek. They were only inches apart from each other. Eddie leaned in the touch, making Richie’s back touch the wooded gate.

“Well, spill it out” Eddie murmured, stepping even closer, forgetting about personal space.

“Know what, actually it’s fine. Forget it. We’re having a moment. I don’t want to waste it with my invasive questions.” Richie let out. Eddie frowned, taking a step back, “Now you’ve ruined it with your talking” he stated.

“Oh but you admit that there is something! You felt that spark too hon’!” Richie said with his Californian accent. It was hard to tell if he was serious when he did that. Richie picked up a branch and throw it, playing with a very joyful Penny. “She doesn’t seem to hate me anymore. Must be my undeniable charms. Unable to resist, just like her owner” he winked and Eddie blushed for what probably was the hundredth time this month. “You have any pets?” Eddie inquired, “You’re good with animals”

“Yes actually! I had a dog back in the days. He was a crossbred, ‘s name was Henry. He had quite a behavior, man! A real bully. And on top of all he was so insolent. Hard to believe coming from a dog, but believe me, this one was! I guess he gave me a real hard time. Now I’ve got a way more calm pet.”

“What is it?” Eddie asked in genuine interest. Richie made a thoughtful face before answering, “Well Eds, tomorrow is Saturday right. You’re working?”,

Eddie shook his head “Nope”,

“What do you say about hanging out at mine, so I can introduce you to my awesome pet” Richie asked, grinning but his voice was tinted with nervousness.

“You sound like a kidnapper”

“Eds!! It’s just that- my pet is so handsome it wouldn’t do her any justice to just show you some pictures. And then we could maybe hang out, as friends. I mean, we’re friends right, I’m not imagining things? Sure we haven’t known each other for too long but I really enjoy your company. We could make Christmas cakes. If you want. I’m great at that! Making cake I mean-” Richie was now rambling

Eddie wasn’t sure he deep down wanted to spend time as _friends_ with Ric hie. Anyway as cliché as it sounded, being friends with him was better than nothing at all . So he agreed. Richie’s face brightened. “O kay! Great! Really great, it’s a date !” he replied happily. “Okay cariño mío, andale! Time to get you home. I bet you care deeply about your beauty sleep. ”

As they returned near the building, they spotted Beverly smoking on the sidewalk. She waved at them, “Look Eds, I learned my lesson, I’m not smoking near the porch anymore” she grinned. Eddie took the opportunity to apologize, because he really had been complete jerk back then.

“Yeah ‘bout that. I’m sorry for my behavior, I acted like a moron… I know it’s not an excuse but I was in a bad state of mind and well… I’m not always happy and all that shit- I sometimes don’t know how to deal with it” he explained, embarrassed. Beverly got rid off her cigarette and stepped in front of him, “Eddie it’s fine. We don’t resent you in the slightest. Thanks for telling us” she replied with her soothing voice. Richie put a comforting hand on the small of Eddie’s back. It felt just right.

“To be honest, I’m not easy to live either. Ben is always so composed and chill, but I’m a real firecracker” she added. Eddie laughed, that he could believe.

“Oh the other went home like two minutes ago, they say ‘bye’. Bill’s delighted that he made new friends. You guys even are invited to his annual Christmas party on the 27th. Hope you’re free Eds?” she asked.

Of course Eddie was free. He hadn’t any family to spent the holidays with. He and Mike usually went at Stan and Patty’s Hanukkah and Christmas gathering on the 24th, and Eddie stayed at home during the rest of the week. So he confirmed his attendance. They kissed Beverly goodbye and Richie escorted him to his door.

The both stood outside, neither of them wanting to bid farewell yet. Richie cleared his throat, “So I’ll pick you up at two tomorrow?”

Eddie nodded, and decided that it was time to act on his words. He gripped Richie’s jacket lightly, got on his tiptoe and brushed his lips against Richie’s burning cheek. No matter how Eddie always insisted he was a grown-up, at that moment he felt like a teenager again. A teen with a big fat crush.

“Good night Rich” he said before getting inside his apartment, slamming the door close. He let out a shaky nervous laughter and took his head in his hands. _What an idiot._

**

  
  


Eddie took his ritual long shower and did his breathing exercises before falling in bed, exhausted. He needed to text his friends.

**Eddie Spaghetti : So guys, I guess I have a d8, 2morrow**

**Stan The Man : THE FUUCK? Richie asked you? Also for the umpteenth time, can you write like an adult for once?**

**Eddie Spaghetti : yeah he suggested we could make Christmas cakes**

**Stan The Man : that’s so cliché, the man has no imagination**

**Eddie Spaghetti : and, I also kissed his cheek! Damn, what if he didn’t want me to! I don’t even know if he’s into men WTF I’m such an idiot!!**

**Manly Mike : He is obviously into you dude**

**Stan The Man : duh yeah how can you be so oblivious**

**Eddie Spaghetti : he said it’s a date between friends tho…**

**Manly Man : Eddie, Eds, you’re tiring...**

**Stan The Man : Don’t overthink it, it’s gonna be fine. If it’s not just text us for help, promise! If the fucker hurt you in any way, he’s not gonna be alive for long**

**Eddie Spaghetti :** **promise,** **♥♥♥♥♥** **thanx love u both**

 **Man** **ly Mike :** **♥♥**

**Stan The Man : love you too**

Eddie then drifted into dreamless sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


It was 1.30 pm and Eddie was conscientiously filling his fanny pack. He checked his mental list: hand sanitizer, inhaler, band-aids, 90% alcohol, compress, tweezers… He had dressed up pretty casually, not wanting to set his hopes too high. His jeans were perfectly folded and he had put one of his favorite comfy sweater, the one he wore when he went jogging. As he brushed his hair with attention, Richie knocked on the door. _He’s early_ , Eddie thought it was a pretty good sign.

“That’s kinda ridiculous that you came, since we live like, one street apart.” he said opening the door

“But I wanted to pick you up Eddie cutie. Like the proper gentleman I am.” Richie replied, eyes traveling on Eddie. “You look so soft Eds! Cute, cute cute!”

“Whatever” Eddie grumbled “You don’t look too bad today”. It was actually a euphemism. Sure, Richie was wearing another one of his awful shirts, dog patterned this time, but Eddie liked that on Richie. It was part of what made him so unique.

Eddie leashed Penny and they went at Richie’s. Actually, the building was way more impressive than Eddie and Bill’s one. It appeared way more luxurious. Richie’s apartment was also very spacious but free from anything that could make it look personal. It was like Richie didn’t actually spent a lot of time in here. The latter took Eddie’s hand, leading him in the living room, towards a gigantic vivarium.

“Eddie, meet Maturin” he said as Eddie’s eyes dropped on the huge tortoise resting on the floor. Eddie was taken aback. He really didn’t expect that.

“How come you have a frickin’ turtle?!” he exclaimed. Richie’s answer was cut off by Penny’s sudden barks. It wasn’t like any of her usual barks, they were real wails of fear. She squeaked as she hid herself behind Eddie’s legs, trembling.

“What the hell!” Eddie croaked “I’ve never seen her like that!” he picked his dog up, taking her to the kitchen while comforting her.

“Sorry Pen” Richie addressed to her, patting her head “Didn’t know dogs were afraid of turtles” he said, thoughtful.

“They’re not usually. Plus Penny already saw turtles before… Must be something with this one” Eddie shrugged, giving Penny one of the treats he kept in his pockets. Richie made sure Penny was comforted when he said “So let’s get started with the cakes!”.

Eddie made him wash his hands, ‘ _30 seconds minimum,_ _you have to rub_ _correctly everywhere’_ and Richie told him it was cute.

“You think it’s cute now, but wait until I make you do that every time” Eddie answered lowly

“That’s the only thing I’m asking for, baby” Richie winked at him

“I’m serious Richie, living with OCDs is a real pain in the ass”

“I know” Richie answered. When Eddie gave him an inquisitive glance, he pursued “I’ve been diagnosed with ADHD. Spent my childhood with people telling me I didn’t know how to behave, telling my parents they didn’t raised me well enough. I know what’s like to live with something you can’t control”

“Oh” Eddie said sheepish, “I didn’t know about that”

“Well it’s certainly not something I like to brag about” Richie laughed

“Thanks for telling me,” Eddie spoke softly

“Well now that we don’t have any secrets left to say, let’s start making these cakes!” Richie exclaimed cheerfully.

Gradually, as he watched Richie making an absolute mess in his kitchen, Eddie realized that the man hadn’t got a clue of what he was doing. Eddie took the spatula of Richie’s hand, trying to fix the mess. “You’re obviously not as good as you like to pretend” he stated with a hint of playfulness. Richie watched in amazement as Eddie made a perfect dough. “How come you’re so good at it?!”

“Cooking relaxes me. That’s how I calmed myself when Myra was getting on my nerves. Which means, every fucking day.” Eddie scoffed

“Yeah Bev told be about that. That’s what I wanted to ask you yesterday actually. Are you good right now? I mean, a divorce is stressful and shit, and I guess I just… worry about you” Richie admitted, awkward.

It surprised Eddie to have such meaningful conversation with Richie. Even though they were still at an early age in their relationship. _Wh_ _ich_ _relationship Eddie?_ A voice screamed in his head.

“Know what, I think I am fine actually. Of course it’s not easy all the time, but I cope. Besides, if we put all of Myra’s and I issues aside, the divorce still was a necessity. For both of us. I mean, it wasn’t fair to her that I’d stay with her ya know...” he gestured indistinctly “since I’m gay.” Eddie let out. He hadn’t said it aloud to anyone other than Myra, Stan and Mike. Seeing Richie’s face morph into something akin to laughter, he added “Yeah okay it took me a while to realize but don’t you dare mock me you little shit!!”

Richie shook his head “No no, it’s a laugh of relief Eds! God” Richie sighed, “I actually thought I was the only one who spent half of his life so deep in the closet! I guess I just found worse than me” he explained and Eddie let out a relieved sigh. “We’re both quite stupid uh”.

Eddie showed Richie how to cook the pastries. The latter watched with interest and fascination, learning from Eddie’s moves. Eddie even wrote down the recipe in his neat handwriting. He pined it to the fridge. “Is that a butt?” Eddie frowned as he held the magnet in disgust. Richie barked a laugh at Eddie’s outraged face.

Richie then set the heat on the oven and Eddie immediately stopped him “Wait what do you think you’re doing you idiot! You’re gonna burn the damn thing!” Eddie exclaimed. He took the cake and put it inside the oven, picking at the oven’s button, trying to find the perfect temperature. His tongue poked out of his mouth as he was focused on his task.

Behind him, Richie stood and watched. When Eddie turned around, Richie stepped up, hand coming to rest on the small of Eddie’s back as it collided with the countertop. “How are you so perfect Eds” he breathed, his other hand stroking the short hair at Eddie’s neck. Eddie let out a sharp breath as he brought his thumb to caress the taller man’s cheek, where some chocolate was splayed. It was rough because of his stubble. Eddie stopped thinking as Richie tilted his head over him, his blue gaze diving into Eddie’s brown one. He rested his arms around Richie’s neck as their noses were slightly touching and Richie nudged him with his. Eddie let out a laugh, it was a nerve wreaking experience but he never wanted it to stop. They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like ages and Eddie finally let his eyelid flutter closed, leaning even closer to the taller man.

Then their lips met. Everything that Eddie ever experienced so far vanished. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Richie’s lips on his. He tangled his hands in Richie’s hair and pushed himself on his feet to deepen the kiss. Richie took his head in his palms, slowly, caring.

They pulled apart when they heard the front door open. They were both bright red and a bit out of breath when Bill entered the room. The latter immediately noticed what was going on. He arched his eyebrows “Oh shit, am I interrupting?” he asked amused.

Eddie cleared his throat, stepping away from Richie and he took a sit. “We made cake” he said, his tone unsure “we’re just waiting for it to bake.”

“Aw they made cake, so domestic” Bill teased

“What do you want Bill” Richie sighed, rubbing his eyes.

  
  


**

  
  


Christmas at Stan’s had been great. Eddie had had a real good time taking care of his niece and her brother. And he adored Stan’s parents too. All in all Eddie should be doing great. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t because his anxiety decided to come say ‘hello’. He also couldn’t get Richie off his mind. The two of them hadn’t spoke since five days. Since _that day_ , neither had they seen each other. Eddie knew he should have messaged Richie. But he was frozen in fear. The only news he had from the other were by the groupchat they were all in. And Richie hadn’t spoke on that either. Eddie was starting to worry, head filled up with to many questions, replaying the scene again and again. He questioned his every moves. Did he do something that made Richie upset? ‘You should text him Eddie’ Stan had said, with Mike’s approval. If it was that easy, Eddie would’ve done it way sooner. He was however doomed to deal with the consequences. Bill’s Christmas party was approaching and he would have to face Richie again. His heart was torn between excitement and fear.

  
  


**

Bill’s place was decorated with taste. You could see that he put a lot of efforts in creating a Christmas atmosphere. Blue and white tinsels were hanging from the windows, a huge Christmas Tree in the corner of the living room, and cushions on the floor. It looked cozy. Eddie thought about his place, where he just put an old tinsel on his miniature cactus.

Everyone was wearing Christmas sweater, it was a themed party. Eddie and Mike had to make sure that Stanley would wear one too. Of course, Richie had the dumbest and uglier of them all. Two little bells were hanging of it and it said ‘ **wanna kiss my** **X** **mas balls?** ’. Aside from that, Eddie remarked that he looked even more tired than usual. He was on the verge of fainting at any instant. However, Richie hadn’t avoided Eddie like the latter feared. He had saluted him with a brief hug just like he had with each one of his other friends. He hadn’t teased him as usual though but just gave him a sad smile. During dinner, Stan sat between the two of them, sensing the tension. They still interacted with each other but it felt unnatural and Eddie was hating it.

At some point in the evening, they were all in the living room. Ben, Mike and Eddie were playing Monopoly. Eddie was obviously winning. Beverly drunkenly tried to hug each one of them, professing her undeniable love, “We haven’t known each other for too long guys but I love you alreadyyyyyyyy! Stan, com’ here, wanna hug you” she chased after him. Stan managed to escape from her grip and dropped next to Bill. “So Denbrough, has Eddie told you yet how much of a fan he is?”

Eddie raised his head from the game “Stan shut the fuck up!” he warned sharply

“Yes he has absolutely all of your books, special editions and all” Mike added, taking advantage of Eddie’s lake of attention on the game to cheat. Bill was grinning, delighted while everyone else laughed.

“What’s your problem Mike, you’re embarrassing the shit out of me!” Eddie said on the defensive

Richie had a dark look on his face when he interrupted their laughing “Yeah guys leave him the fuck alone” they all glanced in sync at him. He shrugged his shoulder, challenge in his eyes. “I’m the only one who can annoy my Eddie Spaghetti”

“Oh Rich, you’re just jealous nobody’s a fan of yours!” Beverly sighed dramatically

“Pfff I’ve got more Twitter followers than all of you. Because, I quote GQ “Richie Tozier : funny, smart and handsome as hell, what more could you ask for?’”

Eddie, Mike and Stan shared an astounded look. None of them was really familiar with social medias or celebrities. “Wait dude… You’re famous?” Stan asked septic. It all made sense to Eddie. Everyone in Bill’s group kinda had a big name, living in expensive places. That was probably the reason why Richie never talked about his job. The latter was in fact looking really nervous.

“I’m a stand up comedian. The Trashmouth 2019 Tour, ring any bell?”

“Absolutely none” Stan and Mike replied in sync. Richie let out a relieved sigh.

“He has several Netflix specials” Ben said.

Eddie and his friends didn’t have Netflix. They didn’t like the concept. They were way more into going to the movies or watching a DVD.

“Dude, why don’t we watch your Christmas show!” Beverly proposed, already switching the TV on,

“No, absolutely not.” Richie warned her, but she took the remote away from his hands.

“Aw come on! This guy won an Emmy for best Stand Up Comedy Show!” she informed her new friends.

“I refuse to watch this. I’m leaving.” Richie warned when he heard the opening credits starting. “Eddie you’re coming with me” he added.

Hearing Richie say his real name, without any cute nickname felt like a stab in the heart. He looked into Richie’s pleading eyes, “Eddie, please…?” Richie sounded deflated. Eddie nodded and followed him in the hall. They were face to face, both keeping a distance between them. Eddie noticed that Richie was clean shaved for once. He preferred the stubble, but it wasn’t his place to say anything about it.

“So. You’re like, a big celebrity then” he said breaking the silence. Laughter echoed from the other room, as the other watched Richie’s show. Richie nodded “Actually that’s why I… I didn’t text you or anything. I was filming that Christmas show” Richie said truthfully.

“I kind wanna see it now. You know I asked myself so many questions about your job! Thought you were playing Santa at the supermarket or some shit”

“Really Eds?” Richie answered, a little smile playing on his lips.

“Well, let’s go and watch your show then?” Eddie proposed. He actually really wanted to see that and it was the perfect excuse to avoid an awkward conversation. Richie however continued,

“But Eds,” Richie said, stopping him by taking his hand in his. “Why didn’t you text me?” he asked with a bit of hurt I his voice.

“I was afraid.” there was nothing more to say. Richie sighed heavily. “You wanna know why I don’t want you to watch my show?” he asked and Eddie nodded vigorously.

“Well stands up comedian usually take bits of their real life to write their shows. I’m no exception to the rule. What I meant to say is that- our friends are currently watching me trying to be funny while rambling about this cute and angry guy I fell so hard for.” ha admitted,

Eddie’s eyes widened. And he burst into laughter.

“I’m so embarrassed right now” Richie said, covering his reddening face with his arm.

“So, you- really like me? It’s not a joke?” Eddie needed to hear the confirmation

“Eddie baby, I really think I couldn’t be more obvious!” Richie said, with a serious expression that Eddie never saw on him. “Besides I would never joke about that. Not with you, you’re too important”

Eddie melted at the words. “But we barely know each other” he tried to argue, but it didn’t sound convincing.

“We know plenty of things Eds. Look, now I can sincerely say I have no more secrets for you . Besides we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other.”

“You’re so cliché it’s embarrassing” Eddie grinned and the saw that they were standing underneath the mistletoe.

“Hey I didn’t put that here!” Richie exclaimed, as surprised as Eddie

“I really want to kiss you” Eddie let out in a whisper. Richie didn’t move, waiting for him to continue his sentence. But Eddie stayed silent.

“Well I _obviously_ want that too” Richie pressed

“But not here. Not under the mistletoe, because that feel forced.” Eddie said thoughtfully. “But I think I know the perfect place, if you’ll follow me?”

“I’ll follow you everywhere baby”

“Oh quit it you idiot!”, Eddie wrapped Richie’s scarf around his neck and took him by the hand, leading the way. They walked in silence but in a hurry until they reached the destination. “Penny always takes me here during her walks now. I guess she liked it.” Eddie said and Richie noticed the sign announcing that they were on ‘The Kissing Bridge’. He scoffed “You really think that is less of a cliché than the mistletoe?”

“Shut up dipshit I’m trying to be romantic!” Eddie gestured for Richie to come near him. “Rich I’m sorry for avoiding you. I really missed you, and maybe if you’re ready to put up with me, I could take you on dates?”

Richie’s face lit up “So you like me too?” he was positively radiant

“Of course I like you dickwad! I say I want to kiss you and ask if you’re willing to do the whole dating thing! What more could I say?”

“Ask me to be your boyfriend.” Richie said seriously “Also you can say that you find me incredibly attractive, that you’re unable to resist my charms and want to take me to bed right no-”

“Okay beep-beep Richie!” Eddie cut him off, putting his hand on Richie’s mouth to stop his non sense. He felt something wet on his palm.

“Ew! Don’t pout your germs on me!!”

“You were quite okay with my germs when we were kissing in my kitchen the other day!” Richie said smugly. Eddie felt so attracted to him it was ridiculous. So he shut him up with a kiss. Richie instantly wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. It was even better than their first kiss. And every other kiss they shared was better than the previous one. It was so pleasant and Eddie’s heart was beating like it never did before. He could feel Richie’s too as he put one hand on his chest. The other stroked his ruffled hair.

“I love your hair” he murmured “They’re so soft”

“Aww Eds you’re making me blush.” Richie smiled, pinching Eddie’s cheek “You’re so c-u-t-e! I can’t deal with you right now” he said dramatically.

“So you’re gonna be my boyfriend or not?” Eddie asked raising his eyebrows

“Of course dipshit!” Richie tightened his grip on Eddie’s waist

“Hey that’s my nickname for you, don’t steal it. Or I might call you Richie Spaghetti”

Richie picked him up from the ground and gave him he warmest hug ever. Eddie snuggled into his neck.

“I don’t wanna go back to Bill’s… Now all our friends know I have the biggest crush ever” Richie whined

“I’m pretty sure they knew it already. Plus, my crush on you is bigger than yours” Eddie said smiling widely.

“You realize we look like the worst cliché right now?” Richie commented.

“Shut up” Eddie repeated as a mantra.

**

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (btw Eddie is totally gonna watch Richie's show)
> 
> My first ever finished fanfic ! I hope the other one will be better though x) 
> 
> Don't hesiate to leave a comment, I'll be glad to read it :)
> 
> also you can find me on instagram @pigeondeguano (if you want my Reddie playlist lmao)


End file.
